


FIVE MINUTES.

by funvee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funvee/pseuds/funvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those five minutes the Doctor is gone from Amelia, he ends up facing Rose Tyler again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIVE MINUTES.

“Five minutes, five minutes,” He muttered under his breath, in his new voice. This body was still cooking, still developing under his skin. But he had met Amelia Pond, and her too-big house with it’s too-empty rooms. He was hooked, now. There was no leaving her there. There was something he was missing. It was right there, right in front of him. What was it?

The TARDIS had other plans though. She wanted to be gone, she wanted to be off. She was whining and clanging and vworping. She wanted _out_.

It should have been a clue. He should have known. But he didn’t listen.

He took her off for a five minute trip to who-knows-where, to get her settled. Five minutes, he promised. Five minutes, and he’d go back to learn more of fairy-tale Amelia Pond.

The TARDIS landed with a vworp, and The Doctor, who’s curiosity could never be sated, leapt off the platform where the console was and hurried to the door. Without checking anything, without knowing what was on the other side, The Doctor yanked the doors open.

_Oh_.

He’d know that blonde head anywhere.

He shouldn’t be here. He really, really shouldn’t be here.

It’s too late though. She’s already turning. She’s heard the TARDIS. There’s a strange look on her face. She knows. She knows this is not her TARDIS. It’s not the same.

He steps out. There’s no going back now. He has to live through this. 

“Hello, Rose.” He whispers, a sad smile spread across his face. He can see the shock, and then the realization take hold. It’s painful to see her now, now that he knows how it ends for her. This is before that, he can see. She’s waiting for her Doctor. The past him. He remembers this, leaving her while he had to go see something, to check something, to make sure that he was right. 

He glances at his watch. The past him wouldn’t be back for another seven minutes. He looks back up at Rose.

Horror and worry have taken over her face, and The Doctor steps closer, holding his hands up. 

“What happened to you!?” She asks, rushing forward and putting her hands on his face almost immediately. He has to hold in a bubble of laughter. It’s not funny, it isn’t. But this is Rose Tyler, worried about _him_. He had forgotten how this felt.

“I...changed.” The Doctor answers, knowing full well he can’t tell her much. Not if he wants her future, their future to be the same. And he doesn’t, he doesn’t want it to be the same, but he can’t risk changing it. Not now. He can’t warn her about what’s to come. 

Some things are fixed. Some things he can’t change.

The hurt in her eyes is evident. The Doctor’s hearts pulse with guilt.

“When?” Rose asks, her eyes never leaving his new face. The Doctor stares at her as if memorizing her. She’s so young, he realizes. So very young.

“Not...not for awhile yet, in your timeline.” He admits, smiling at her. The smile is not happy. It is hopeless. Regret. 

She’s studying his face now, and he must resist the urge to hide. She’s read him better than any of his companions. It’s like she can see straight through him.

Rose gives him a forgiving look, and moves closer, melting into him. She relaxes a little, just a the tiniest fraction of a bit. Her shoulders aren’t slumped anymore. She’s relieved. She doesn’t want her Doctor gone, not again. But at the same time, there is some acceptance on her face. She would accept him no matter how he looked. And he knows that. 

Time ticks by, with them like this. He could stay here forever.

“Am I still with you, now?” 

It’s as if she’s stabbed him in both his hearts. He goes stock still for a second, all of their moments flashing inside his head. Their life together in fast forward. He closes his eyes while he knows she can’t see, and wraps his arms around her.

_Oh, my dear Rose, how I wish you were._ He can’t say that, though. He can’t. It would ruin everything.

_“_ You know I can’t answer that.” He whispers into her soft blonde hair. He feels her nod underneath him. He doesn’t want to pull away, but a glance at his watch tells him that he has to go soon, or there will be a paradox at hand.

The Doctor pulls away, and holds his Rose at arms length. She gives him an anxious sort of smile. The Doctor mimics her, his hearts aching.

“I have to go now, but...you can’t tell him...Me. You can’t tell _me_ that I’ve been here,” The Doctor murmurs quietly, knowing that Rose will listen to him on this. She nods.

He lets his arms fall to his sides, and he turns on his heel to walk back to the TARDIS. She stays put, watching him with sad eyes. 

The Doctor turns as he’s about to push the door open. “Rose?”

She looks up, smiling.

“You’re going to have a great time. I promise.” He can give her that much, at least. It’s something. Even if it’s partially a lie.

But that’s all she needs to look happy again. Her smile is already brighter.

“Goodbye, Doctor!” She says, waving.

He waves back, smiling sadly. He hopes she can’t tell. Before he pushes the door open, The Doctor closes his eyes. It’s almost too much. Seeing her, this soon after regeneration. Had the TARDIS done this on purpose? He takes a peek at her out of the corner of his eye. She’s still there, smiling.

“I miss you,” He whispers, knowing and hoping that she won’t hear. 

And it’s into the TARDIS, and off to Amelia. It still feels as if he should be chattering away, explaining something to the brown-eyed blonde across the console. But the blonde is gone, and all he has left is himself.


End file.
